Raven
Raven Bloodfang was a main protagonist of the Magience webcomic, before his death at the hands of The Herald. A pure Yokai (Okami). His Player is Andrew Tutore. His Element was Vaesir. He first appears on Ch2 P42 . Appearance Raven stands at 6 feet 2 inches, weighing 165lbs. His hair is short, a solid black with a blood-red fringe; a color theme which is matched by his short, fluffy tail. His eyes are a bright, almost electric green - the same color as they are in real life, though most people don't believe him when he tells them this. His facial tribal markings are hidden thanks to a skill he gained during his Starting Quest, but they show when he's angered; they're blood red fang-like marks starting under his eye and ending at his jawline. Like all Pure Yokai, his skin is darker, and his ears are pointed, being only a bit longer than those of an Elf. He has thicker eyebrows than most people, and always seems to scowl. He usually wears bandage wraps over his hands, hiding the clawmark tribal markings on the back of his wrists. His clothing is always red, white, and black, except for his dark brown leather boots. Personality Raven is aggressive, over-protective to the point of being controlling, and seems on the surface to be a very serious and angry sort of fellow. He likes to show off, and can get carried away in battle, hogging all the kills. Strangers might find him scary, but he's very protective of his friends; Rune, in particular, since he watches after her in real life as well, and seeing her put herself in danger in such a realistic game drives him crazy. The problem is, unless someone counts as a friend, he couldn't care less what happens to anyone else. This is particularly obvious in his callous treatment of NPCs. Playing Style Raven favors close combat, prefering to grab the nearest weapon and just run at the enemy, getting up close and personal without a care for his own personal safety. This makes him an excellent diversion; he draws all the enemy's attention, and is skilled enough to not die while taking damage from multiple targets. Backstory When Raven entered the game, he was in a small encampment on the side of a mountain. He was part of a mercenary group hired by the Fae to take down a rogue dragon that was burning villages. Raven was the only Yokai, and the others treated him with fear and resentment. When it came time to fight the dragon, Raven did his best, but all his allies died one by one weakening the beast, until he was able to land a killing blow between the eyes. Mission successful, he was dubbed a hero and a dragonslayer, and taken to the Fae Castle in Megaia to be rewarded... Such is his story anyway. It was revealed by The Herald that, in truth, he let his NPC friends die to weaken the dragon, then took the final blow and claimed all the glory for himself. He apparently used the death of his NPC companions to garner sympathy. Abilities / Flaws Predatory Vision - Able to see 80% better in the dark after vision limiting percentages have been calculated. Also more likely to notice moving objects, or those attempting to hide or use Stealth. Wrath of the Okami - When the Yokai gets angry enough, he could unleash the fury of of his race, bringing about reckless destruction to all enemies in his path, weapons not needed. Hot Blooded - Tends to get aggravated or angered easily. More susceptible to Berserk, Blood Frenzy, or Disorientation status effects. Blood Madness - Increases chance of Blood Frenzy status regardless of injury so long as someone (enemy or ally) is injured within area of scent (the maximum radius the Character can pick scents up from). Blood Addiction - The Yokai is addicted to bloodshed, gaining penalties to health, wellness, defense and speed when out of combat for too long. Category:Characters